pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 1: Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's first Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas *Gordon *Henry *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Express Coaches *Branchline Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Thomas is a tank engine who lives at the big station of the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with 6 small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines can take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go on rest. Thomas thinks no engine works has hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon the biggest and proudest engine of all. Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. * Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Why don't you work hard like me? * Ringo Starr: One day after pulling the big express, Gordon had arrived back on the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. * Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me! * Ringo Starr: And off Thomas ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought how he can back at Thomas. One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire went out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People are waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. At last, Thomas started. * Thomas: Oh dear, oh dear! * Ringo Starr: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. * Gordon: Hurry up, you! * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Thomas: Hurry yourself. * Ringo Starr: Replied Thomas. Gordon the proud engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. * Gordon: Get in quickly, please! * Ringo Starr: He whistled. Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Gordon start so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come. * Gordon: Come on, come on! * Ringo Starr: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. * Thomas: Peep peep! Stop, stop! * Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Ringo Starr: Laughed Gordon. * Coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away! * Ringo Starr: Laughed the coaches. Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. * Thomas: I shall never be the same again. * Ringo Starr: He thought sadly. * Thomas: My wheels will be quite worn out. * (Gordon continues to speed ahead) * Ringo Starr: At last, they stopped at the station. Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next he went on to the turntable thinking of everyone laughing at him. * (Thomas is on the turntable as it turns around) * Ringo Starr: And then he ran on to a siding out of the way. * Gordon: Well, little Thomas. * Ringo Starr: Chuckled Gordon. * Gordon: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? * Ringo Starr: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest and had a long long drink. * Thomas: Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. * Ringo Starr: Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home. Trivia *Thomas Gets Tricked will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Thomas, in his green livery, with his happy face, will be filmed from every angle in Shots 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. *Thomas, in his green livery, with his calm face, will be pulling Oliver's two dark red coaches into Platform 1 at Knapford station in the sixth and seventh filming shots. *Henry will be pulling a light red coach, a dark green coach, Oliver's two dark red coaches out of Knapford station in the eighth filming shot. *Thomas, in his green livery, with his astounded face, will be pulling Connor's coach and Caitlin's coach into Platform 3 in the ninth filming shot. *Edward will be pulling a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach, and James will be pulling two coal cars, two boxcars, four slate cars, and a caboose and Thomas, in his green livery, with his laughing face will be shunting a freight car in the tenth filming shot. *A happy Gordon will be filmed in the eleventh shot. *Thomas's whistle will be filmed in the twelfth shot. *Thomas's whistle will blow in the thirteenth shot. *A scared Gordon will be filmed in the fourteenth shot when Thomas, in his green livery, with his cheeky face, leaves. *Gordon will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach in the fifteenth filming shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cheeky face, will be filmed, hauling a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose, and stopping next to Gordon, who is fast asleep in the sixteenth filming shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cheeky face, will be filmed, blowing his whistle at Gordon in the seventeenth shot. *A scared Gordon will be filmed when Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cheeky face, wakes him up in the eighteenth shot. *A sad Gordon will be filmed in the nineteenth shot when Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cheeky face, leaves. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cheeky face, will escape a sad Gordon in the twentieth filming shot. *An angry Gordon will be filmed in the twenty first filming shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his sombering face, will be filmed in the twenty second and third filming shots. *A green and yellow Express coach, a red and yellow Express coach, and a red and white Express coach, coupled together, will be filmed outside Knapford station with Gordon waiting in the twenty sixth shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his grumpy 2 face, will be filmed puffing out of Tidmouth sheds in the twenty seventh shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his confused 2 face, will couple up to the red and white Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the twenty eighth, twenty ninth, and thirtieth shots. *A proud Gordon will be filmed, talking to Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his confused 2 face, coupled up to the red and white Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the twenty ninth shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his cross face, will be filmed, talking, while coupled to the red and white Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach in the thirtieth shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his confused 2 face, will be filmed, pulling the red Express coach and the green and yellow Express coach into Platform 2 at Knapford station, passing a grumpy Gordon in the thirty first shot. *A delighted Gordon will be filmed, standing firm in the thirty second shot. *Gordon will back up and couple to the green and yellow Express coach, the red and yellow Express coach, and the red and white Express coach in the thirty fourth filming shot. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his surprised face, will be filmed, coupled to the green and yellow Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and the red and yellow Express coach, that come out of Knapford station in the thirty fifth and thirty sixth filming shots. *Gordon will puff out of the station, taking his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, and his red and white Express coach, and a now Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his surprised 2 face in the thirty seventh filming shot. *Filming shots 38-42 will film Gordon pulling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his suprised face. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his horrified face, will be filmed in Shot 43, and since Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his eyes shut, will be filmed in Shot 44, trying to slam on his brakes, Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his angry face, will be filmed in Shot 45. *Shot 46 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his shocked face, going over a viaduct. *Shots 48-50 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his angry face, pulling into Wellsworth station. *Thomas, now in his blue livery, and with his worried face, will be filmed in Shot 51-53, going onto a turntable, being turned, and backing off, and will be filmed in Shots 55 to 57 where he goes to a water tower, grabs a bottle of water, and drinks it, and will be filmed, going home in Shot 58. Category:Julian Bernardino